creaturesfandomcom-20200222-history
Norngirl
Norngirl is a very active community member who created several breeds with their own sprites and genetic breeds, Agents for C3/DS and also a lot of little other things for Creatures. Her websites are Norngirl's temporary Storage place (current). Her very first website was Paradizia Place] (Does NOT exist anymore) Often busy with creating new breeds and being on the creative side.She enjoys to make sprites for breeds and agents, as well as making sounds/music bits that are also used for her agents. Her current goal is to finish off her current breeds for C2, C3 and DS, as well revamp her older breeds with better sprites and perhaps new genomes. She always try to be kind and helpful to other people as well and try her best to help out when she can. Norngirl enjoys drawing a lot, which range to creatures related, as well other videogames,animes/cartoons/movies she enjoy or her own made stuff. She also loves videogaming,reading and in general be creative. Norngirl likes the C1's Purple Mountain Norn,it's one of her most fav Norn breeds and draw herself as one on her own made avatar images she make. She is a old creature player,been playing the original creatures C1 game when she was around 8-10 years old and onwards been growing up with playing the other creature titles,but it wasn't until she was around 13 years old she discovered the way to make breeds. Fun Fact: ¤ A far she can remember, back in the old days when C1 was still fresh, there where no official breed names of the 3 main Norn breeds and people been calling the breeds all kind of names like Bald/Brown Mouse or simply Banana Norn for the type0 Breed, Fuzzy/Fox/Whitehaired Pixie for the type1 and Devil/mane/blond or the more popular name horse for the type2 breed. Although it seem people nowdays stick to name the C1 3 main breeds as Banana, Pixie and Horse Norns, Norngirl still don't call them that and rather use the names she used to call them for the very first time she ever laid her eyes on the different ingame breeds. She called the main ones Long-Eared Banana Norn, Fluffy Headed (or just fluffy) Pixie Norn and Chocolate Norns Horse Norn. ¤She is known as Norngirl on Creatures forums,but at her old youtube with creatures related videos, she is known as NornyChan. However there been a few blogs and pages with Norngirl used as username,which is NOT the one and same Norngirl here! She is only found under that name on Creatures Caves,Albia2000, Creaturetopia. Her old youtube account being the only with a different name. ¤She had a black cat named Aaron,named after the male PMN starter Norn. She got him as a kitten when she was 10 years old. Sadly, he passed away may 7 2012 and became 16 years old. ¤She was the first one to make her own custom made DS GUI. She also made her own custom made hand sprites for herself& her sister. ¤ certain Parts of all sprites she make are drawn from scratch with PC Mouse, NOT Tablet. Good examples are: ManedSpottedAardvark's tail,feet,Pig Grendels tail or the Albian Bat Norn's wings, tail and feet. ¤ Her sister is known as Grendelgirl (now known as IzumiSabi in the Creatures community,since 2017). Glettin was her original creation & breed idea. Creatures Development Norngirl created the following breeds for Creatures 1: *C1 Ettins *Santa97 female *Wibble Grendels *Kappini (never released) *Kippi (never released) Creator of the following breeds for Creatures 2: *Albian Bat Norns (in cooperation with Razgriz) *C1 Ettins C2 *Chameleon Ettins C2 *Cupid Heart Ettins *Glettins (in cooperation with her sister, Grendelgirl ) *Gremlin Norns *Gryme Grendels *Ice Norns *Maned Spotted Aardvark Norns *Peace Ettins (revamp in progress) *Peace Norns (revamp in progress) *Pig Grendels *Santa97 female C2 *Turquoise & Pink Ettins *Turquoise & Pink Ettins revamped Agents (in cooperation with various people,duo to her lack of coding skills): Cooperation with Ghosthande: *Fantazy Caterpillars, Fantazy Grass, Fantazy Tree C3/DS *Ordin Caterpillars, Ordin Grass, Ordin Tree C3/DS *Ordin/Fantazy Caterpillar Vendor *Fantazy Grass and Tree Seed Packs *Ordin Grass and Tree Seed Packs *Rainbow Lamp Cooperation with Papriko: *The Floating Lightup Umbrella Toy *The Addicitve Suicide Juice vendor (only offered sprites. Concept and idea is fully Papriko's ) *CA Balloon Maker Cooperation with Ylukyun. *Jigglybox - The Jigglypuff Music Box Various Patches: *C1toDS patch (fixing and adding various missing sprites is in progress) *The CA Floating Ear & Hair fix for Grendels (DS) *C2 grendel to DS/C3 fix *CA Genetic Update for the DS CA Norns Breeds she made for Creatures 3 and Docking Station: *Alba Norns DS (in cooperation with Dement Child) *Chameleon Ettins C3 (in cooperation with Razgriz) *Cave Norns (DS) (in cooperation with Erling) *Malaya Norns DS (in cooperation with Dement Child) *Neko Ettins (C3/DS) *Pippin Norns DS (in cooperation with Dement Child) *Primrose Norns DS (in cooperation with Dement Child ) *Pig Grendels (C3/DS) (in cooperation with Razgriz) *Okapi Norns DS (in cooperation with Erling and Dement Child ) *PL Bengal Norns DS (in cooperation with Erling and Dement Child) *Raska Norns - On hold.. Breeds for Creatures Village: *Cave Norns (CV) (in cooperation with Erling) Breeds in progress: *Lamunga (C2) - Mermaid like norns (unlike Wafuru's mernorns, this dwells in water troughout theyre entire lifes) *Angelic/Angel Norns (C2) Angel looking norns *Pmn Gryph (C2) - Purple Mountain Gryph's, related to the C1 pmn *Dragon Grendel (C2-C3/DS) Dragon grendels, which appearance changes when aging...progress is pending, as well for which creature game they will be made for. *Revamp Old Breed Project - Updates the very first breeds she made, now with the big task to improve their sprites with her somewhat better drawing skills (there is currently 3 breeds in the revamp process already) Affiliations * Member: Creatures Breed Development Team * Member: Albia 2000 * Member: Creatures Caves * Member: Creaturetopia * Member: Gameware Forum Related Links *Norngirl's Paradizia Place *Norngirl's temporary Storage place. Other External Website Links Edit source: * https://creatures.wiki/Norngirl * http://norngirl.deviantart.com/ * https://www.youtube.com/user/NornyChan * Photobucket (Getchuz - private only) * Category:People Category:Breed Makers Category:Creature Breeders Category:Graphic Artists Category:Agent Engineers